


Cake & Custard

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Cooking, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "I thought you said there's nothing he can't do."Written for Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13: Food, Cooking, and Mealtimes.





	Cake & Custard

"I thought you said there's nothing he can't do," Fusco murmured to Wilkes. He glanced up at Chato, hands on his hips and a frustrated look on his face as he stared through the glass door of the oven. Clearly, Wilkes had lied through his teeth about Chato's capabilities. "Then why's he look so—"

"I can hear you, y'know," Chato said. "It's not me, it's the oven."

Of course it was. Chato was the Boss's second-in-command, his lieutenant, the guy _they_ went to if shit was getting out of control and they were going to need an evac. Fusco scratched his head and moved to crouch behind Chato so he could peer through the oven door too. "Oven's on."

"Yeah, I see that," Chato said. "Heat's there too."

"Looks a little runny," Wilkes said, looking over Fusco's shoulder and past Chato's head. All they needed was Mac to join them and this baking venture would become a team effort. "Did you mix it properly?"

"For three minutes." Chato crossed his arms over his chest and stood. So much for a surprise birthday cake. He'd hoped to kill two birds with one stones and make both Hobbs smile. Luke was bringing Samantha to their small housing unit for their joint birthday, and so she could meet his team. "It's mixed."

He raised an eyebrow and dropped to a crouch besides Chato. Ah, cooking. The one thing he'd learnt Chato kind of sucked at. Hobbs slung an arm around his shoulders and chuckled, holding a silver bowl out to him. "I think you forgot to add the dry ingredients."

Chato looked down and frowned. "Thanks, boss."

Hobbs smiled. "No problem."

"Happy birthday, H."

"Wilkes, grab it out," Hobbs instructed. "Let's fix this custard before it's too far gone."


End file.
